Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{6}{2t} \times \dfrac{9t}{8}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{ 6 \times 9t } { 2t \times 8}$ $q = \dfrac{54t}{16t}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{27}{8}$